Love Spell
by Drgn050
Summary: Tashigi cast a love spell to bring forth her true love.Then Zolo appears.How will this work out?ZoloTashigi.Not a Oneshot.Maybe some LuffyOC.
1. Swords Match

Drgn:Another story by me!Jenny!

Jen:Yeah!

Drgn:Bring Chi,Ban and Ari pls!(check profile for discription)

Jen:'Kay.

Jen walks in.Followed by the Cabbits.(cat-rabbit)

Chi:Momma!

Drgn:Hey my baby.How ur sistas been doin.

Chi:Fine momma.

Drgn:This story is in memory of Yo-po-po.(Zatch Bell)(snivil)When Djem pronounced her love for him,he just had to dissapear didn't he?(sniff)(sniff)WAAAAHAHA!(cries into Jen's shoulder)

Jen:Chi do u want 2 do disclaimer?

Chi:'Course,Mommie does not own One Piece.She does own me,Ban and Ari though.

Drgn:Thank u baby.Roll th' story.(snivil)

* * *

_'Roronoa Zolo_(i don't give a damn whether it's dubbed or not)_,I'll catch you one day'_Sargent Emily Tashigi thought. 

She never thought of any thing else.She just trained all the time.Her assistents Cadets Alina(me)and Zona(Jen)watched her all the time.Wondering what she was thinking.

Tashigi saw her assistents and smiled.They were the only other females aboard the ship.They were her cadets because of so,and the reason they were the strongest aboard the ship besides herself.Those two were stronger than any men on the ship.They could also talk with her about anything.Crushes,past boyfreinds,anything.

Arlina had blonde hair and green eyes.Zona had blue hair and black eyes.They both never wore uniform,Arlina wore a red tank and bell-bottom jeans.Zona wore white pants and a black shirt.Those two always caused mischief.Pulling pranks and acting just plain crazy.

One day the two decided to do love-spells inside this book they bought at a town they stoped by.Tashigi decided to go along to make sure they didn't get hurt,or hurt anybody.

They were going to stay in the town for a month,giving them plenty of time.

"Sargent,meet us at the clearing in the forest by 11:00."they said while running in the forest.

"Those two and love,I swear."

At the forest by 11:00------

"Arlina?Zona?"she said,walking into the clearing.

"Ahh!You're here!We found an interesting one!"Arlina said."Finding your true love."

"Alright,but when are you supposed to meet Mr.Right?"

_'I know one thing.It ain't gonna be Roronoa Zolo'_she thought.(oh contrair)

"The day after you practice the spell."

"I ain't doin it."Zona said.

"Oh yeah I forgot.You don't like boys."Arlina said.

"Let's just start the ritual Arlina"Tashigi said.

"Alright.First we take a red marker and draw cresent moons on our forheads."

They did so."Next we crush some lavender and put the lavender powder into a bowl of water."They did so again."Next we say'Star in my eye,wing of dove,bring forth the one called my true love.'"They did so again."Now we rub the water on our body and dump the rest out at the trunk of an old tree."Again,they did so.

Off some miles away-----

Roronoa Zolo was drifting off to sleep.

He had a dream of Tashigi.She walked up to him."What do you want?If it's to fight I refuse."

"Roronoa Zolo,I don't wish to fight you.I love you."She leaned up and kissed him.('member it's a dream so far)Strangly he found himself kissing her back.

"Zolo,meet me tomorrow,at the cafe in the next town.12 o' clock."She faded away.

"Wait!"he said as he woke up.He looked at the alarm clock.8 o' clock in the morning.

He walked out of his room.On the deck,he saw a small island."Hey,Nami."

"Yeah Zolo?"

"Are we stoping by that island?"He asked the navigator.

"No-"

"LUFFY GET BACK HEYA.I'LL MURDER YA' FOR EATIN' ALL TH' FOOD!"

"Can't catch me,Sanji!"

"Actually i take that back.Yes.Why do you ask?"

"Never you mind."

"Hmph."

At the island------

Zolo walked into the cafe At 11:58.

Tashigi walked in at 12:00.She then saw Zolo.She had the same dream he had.

"Roronoa Zolo,I challenge you!"

"Bring it on!"

They walked outside the cafe.Zolo got his swords out.Tashigi got out Shigure.

Tashigi charged at Zolo,who easily blocked.She went out and did a fury of attacks.He easily blocked all of them.

_'Wow she is more beatiful than the last time I saw her'_ He thought _'WHAT AM I THINKING I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO LIKE HER!She's a marine!'_

_'Wow hes so much more handsome.What the hell am I thinking,he's a pirate!'_

"Roronoa Zolo,why aren't you attacking!Is it because i'm a woman!"

"The reason I won't attack is because of your face."

"What's wrong with my face?"

"You look like someone I used to know.Her name was Kuina.When I was 10(i think that's when Kuina died)she and I would fight each other,I could never beat her though,she and I made a promise,one of us would be the best swordsman in the world,then challenge each other again.She died the next day and I told her I would fulfill that promise for her and nothing will get in my way of keeping that promise!"

Tashigi looked at him in sympathy.She never knew he had such a noble and kind heart.

"I-I'm sorry,I never knew it hurt you to look at me."she put Shigure away.

"It's not your fault."He put his swords away as well.

Her eyes began to glisten.Tear-drop's began to fall.

"Huh?"Zolo saw her tears and wiped them away.

"Theres no need to cry over my problems."he said.He tilted her head up.

_'The love spell!Is Roronoa Zolo my true love?'_

"I can't help it.The truth is Roronoa Zolo-"

"Just call me Zolo."

"Zolo,I love you."

Zolo was shocked to hear this.He thought for a minute,wraped his arms around her waist,then said"The truth is I love you too."

Then Zolo leaned down and kissed her,gentaly,yet passionatly.She leaned up and deepend the kiss,he bit her lip,she opened her mouth a little.His tounge slid into her mouth,stroaking her tounge.

He then pulled away.(to breath)

* * *

Drgn:I am such a hopeless romantic.Review to give me ideas on what to do next. 

Jen:pls

Chi,Ban,and Ari:Mommy loves reviews.


	2. The Valintines Fair

Drgn:(munch)(munch)Hi...(gulp)people!

Jen:What are you eating?

Drgn:Sonic's Foot-long chilli cheese dog and a oreo cookie blast!(YUM!)

Jen:I WANT SOME!

Drgn:Here.(hands her some)

Jen:YYYYAAAAAAAYYYYY!

Drgn:I'm happy today!

Jen:Why?

Drgn:I KNOW WHERE TO GET A BAKUNATSUMARU(SD Gundam)ACTION FIGURE!WWHOOOO-HAH!

Jen:WHERE!WHEREWHEREWHERE!

Drgn:TOYS R US!

Drgn and Jen:WE LOVE BAKUNATSUMARU!

Drgn:Anyway,here is the second 'Love Spell' Chapter(TOLDJA IT WASN' A ONE-SHOT)

Drgn:BTW I don't own One Piece.If I did,Luffy would be all mine!MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Arlina was walking in town.Waiting for her true-one-and-only,to arrive.Like Tashigi,she had a dream,except,a boy with a straw hat appeared.

She then saw a man with long legs,blond hair,and wierd eyebrows.(Srry all Sanji fans)"Excuse me sir?"She said.

Sanji looked at her,then hearts took over where his eyes were."Why yes,lovely madam.What can I do for you?"

Arlina stared at him with a face like so 0-0."Uhmm..Have you seen a boy with black hair,a straw hat,jean shorts,and a red tank?"

"Why yes.He's a freind of mine,how do you know him?Did he do anything wrong?"

"No.I just-"

"Hey Sanji!Who's that pretty young lady with you?She looks like someone from my dreams."Luffy said.

"Uhmm...excuse me is your name Luffy?"Arlina asked him.

"That's my name,don't wear it out!(I love this phrase)Are you Arlina?"

"Yes.Nice to meet you."

Sanji clearly had no idea what was going on,so he countinued shopping for food,leaving the two alone.Luffy asked Arlina if she would go to the Valintine's fair with him tomorrow,(srry,forgot to mention)she agreed.

The rest of the day the two wandered around town,talking about their lifes,places they been,people they've seen,adventures they've had and ect.

Next day---(Don't blame me,I got no idea what to do)

Arlina's POV

Arlina had never met someone like Luffy.He was so funny,he was nice and sweet,and he never gave up at his goals.Instead of hating pirates,like most people,his idol was Gold Roger,King of the pirates.He was different than most people,she admired him for that.

"And I have special powers.The power of the Gum-Gum fruit."

"You really do Luffy?I've finally met someone who's got devil fruit powers,other than Smoker,like me.I've got the power to turn into a Dragon,any kind of Dragon I wish,Thanks to the Drago-Drago fruit."

"There are different Dragons?"Luffy asked.

"Yes.Ice Dragons,Fire Dragons,Water Dragons,even Rubber Dragons.They vary many sizes and colors,not to mention elements."

"Alrignt,enough talk.Let's go on the rides!"

First,they went on the roller coaster.Then,the Merry-Go-Round.After that they stoped for lunch.Then they went to the Tunnel of Love.Finaly,they went to the Haunted house.

A demon jumped out at Arlina.She shreiked and jumped,landing in Luffy's arms.

"Thank you,Luffy."

"No prob."

* * *

Drgn:You'll find out what happens next at the fair,if you stick around and tune in for the next piece of Love Spell.


End file.
